Interacus
by Golgoroth
Summary: How the almighty Golgoroth created the world of Interacus, and how it all fell apart.
1. Chapter 1:How it Came to Be

_The almighty Golgoroth was in an open space for an eternity. He had always been and would always be. But the vast emptiness that was the Universe, Abyssis, was empty and lonely. The creator wept silently in the great open blackness._

It was then that he made the world. He stretched out his hand and took dark matter, the fiber of the universe, and out of the blackness crafted a light. He called this Fardris, the first star, and placed the star in the emptiness. It floated and gave off a wonderful light, but the creator was still not pleased.

Next he took a piece of Fardris and from it made land. He made the land grow and it became a flat adamant structure, right under Fardris. The star's light shined down on it and it showed the center of the world.

Next Golgoroth took his hand and touched the center of the huge celestial rock and from that spot grew a mountain, rising a mile off the surface. This was Ilflas, the first and holy mountain.

Then with a word the creator shaped the land, all radiating out from Ilflas, and there were mountains and there were valleys, craters and hills. And vast pits. Golgoroth filled these pits with water and called them the seas, and they were the second most wonderful thing he made, almost as wonderful as Fardris.

And Golgoroth made out of dark matter as well Mahz, the underlord. He was to keep watch over the world beneath the surface of the celestial rock, which was now covered with grass and trees and was named Interacus. He called this place ruled by Mahz the Underworld, and it was the first unholy thing made by the creator.

Now Mahz somewhat resented Golgoroth, and they bickered constantly. Mahz was created so that Golgoroth may have other life with him, but Mahz hated living in the underworld. It was then that the purpose of the underworld was made to be known.

Golgoroth took out his hand and made out of Ilflas a man and a woman, and the creatures of the World. He told them to increase in number and so they did. And to mankind Golgoroth gave souls, both a gift and a curse. A gift in that the soul was reincarnated in a new body until they had lived for a hundred generations, and they went to be with Golgoroth in his heavenly home. A curse in that to be reincarnated the people's souls had to journey to the wretched underworld to be tortured. They could escape, or perhaps Mahz would set them free.

Now it was that Mahz had a purpose. He actually enjoyed the pain of the souls, and it sickened Golgoroth. It was then that there was an emnity between the two and they rarely spoke. But Mahz continued in the torture of people's souls, but he complained that they often escaped to the fountain of life and returned to the surface of Interacus.

And so Golgoroth made for Mahz a weapon, Rashak, a horrifying sword ten feet in length, and Mahz wielded it wildly but with skill. He used it against the souls that tried to escape, but some still fought back well enough to make it to the fountain of life. So the creator made Demons, creatures in the image of Mahz but lesser in power and size, to rule with Mahz over the underworld. mahz still complained of escapees, but in secret Golgoroth was glad for the souls who escaped and did nothing more to stop them from returning to life.

Now Golgoroth made other gods to rule over fire, water, wisdom, war, and the sun. And he gave each of them the gift of immortality so that mankind, the mortals, would be unable to kill them.

But mankind feared the gods and rebelled in vain, and Golgoroth was angered. His creation had not turned out as he had planned, but still he loved mankind, but was swift to anger with them and wields storms to strike them.

Also Golgoroth made the Erashim, heavenly warriors, and assigned them to report to Kyriakos, god of war. They each had heavenly eagle-like wings and carried beautiful ivory swords that cut like lightning.


	2. Chapter 2:What Came to Pass

_And it was that Golgoroth had created Mahz for company, so that he would not be the only life form in the universe, Abyssis. But Mahz was made to live in the dreadful underworld for reasons that for now only Golgoroth knew, for he had planned mankind for ages then._

But Mahz was displeased, for then the underworld was bitterly cold. And living in the ice and snow Mahz learned hate, and became the very essence of hatred, sitting and gnawing at his own emotions, full of resent for his creator.

It was then that Golgoroth made mankind. This was perhaps his most wonderful creation, loving and kind. They were neither spiteful like Mahz nor filled with hatred. Golgoroth loved his creation, and in return mankind worshipped and praised him. And that time was the only time mankind saw Golgoroth happy.

It was then that out of the most brutal depths of the underworld arose Kyriakos. He had been born out of Mahz's hatred, which had been so severe that it had taken on life of its own. He bore a wretched ball and chain known as War, which he carried among mankind and they became entranced by its splendor. He incited malice and arrogance in mankind, so that they went to war with one another.

When Golgoroth saw what Kyriakos had done with his creation he became furious. The creator's once beautiful blue eyes became red as firey coals and his hair became matted. The loving creator took on form almost like that of a demon, yet deep within him he was still kind. His anger poured forth throughout Interacus, blazing with intensity. And he appeared unto Kyriakos.

"Kyriakos! Abomination of the World! Out of the hatred of Mahz you came, and you have corrupted mankind!" at this Kyriakos only laughed. He loved war, for he was war, and he was the pure essence of malice.  
"O Golgoroth! Wisest being and yet so naive! Do you not see what is happening? This hatred empowers me so! I live of it!"  
It has been said in legend that the creator was surrounded by an aura of flame. His eyes appeared as fire and out of his wrath was born Krakatoa, who was sent to the underworld.

Now Golgoroth was upon Kyriakos in fury, and from the heavens sprang his might. Out of the clouds came concentrated wrath, known unto Interacus as lightning, and it poured out upon Kyriakos. The once proud figure was smitten time and time again by Golgoroth's might, this once unseen threat out of Heaven. And so Kyriakos was horribly disfigured, and covered his entire body in golden army for the rest of eternity.

And Krakatoa, being the life born out of the creator's anger, came upon Mahz and they fought for days. It became that all of the underworld was lit aflame and filled with the magma that inhabited the mountain of fire, and it stayed that way for all eternity.


End file.
